brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Estimating/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are at an amusement park called Very Happy Fun Land. Tim looks at a map of the park, which includes many rides and attractions. TIM: What do you want to do first? There's Mount Space-More, the Haunted Hovel, the Puking Teacups, Whiplash Waterfall... Moby beeps and points to the monorail. TIM: The monorail? That just goes around the park. In a circle... slowly. On-screen, Tim traces the monorail's circular path on the map. Moby beeps. Tim sighs. TIM: All right. A letter appears. Text reads as Tim narrates: Dear Tim and Moby, how is estimation different from just guessing? From, Biff. On-screen, Tim and Moby walk toward the monorail. Moby holds two sticks of cotton candy. TIM: Well, in everyday life; you'll hear people use those words as if they mean the same thing. Moby and Tim get in line for the monorail. TIM: But estimation and guessing are totally different. A guess is a prediction based on little or no evidence, and no real method. A label appears, reading, guess. A boy thinks of the number, 7. TIM: An estimate is a prediction based on some evidence, even if it's imprecise, that you use mathematical principles to interpret. A label appears, reading, estimate. A girl looks at a sequence of numbers that reads: 1, 2, 3, question mark. She thinks of the number, 4. Moby beeps. TIM: Believe it or not, estimation is one of the most useful math concepts you'll learn! It can help you with all kinds of real-life problems, from planning your day to budgeting your money! I knew you'd want to eat about 10 cotton candies today. I figured they couldn't cost more than 2 dollars apiece, so I brought 20 dollars of cotton candy money for you. An equation appears, reading, 10 times 2 equals 20. TIM: That's an estimate! Moby beeps. TIM: Something else? All right. Take a look at this line for the monorail. On-screen, a long line of people are standing in line ahead of Tim and Moby. TIM: I could guess from how long it is that we're going to be in it for at least an hour. But if we wait for a monorail to come pick up a load of people, we can make a more scientific estimate. On-screen, a monorail arrives. The people at the front of the line get on, reducing the size of the line. TIM: About a quarter of the people in front of us were able to fit on it. Looks like about… 20 people? On-screen, Tim looks up at a sign that reads: trains every five minutes. TIM: According to that sign, the monorail comes once every five minutes. So, if 20 people get on the train every five minutes, we can estimate that this line is approximately 20 minutes long. On-screen, the line divides into quarters. A digital counter adds five minutes for each quarter. TIM: 20. Minutes. Just to get on the stupid, boring monorail. On-screen, time passes, until Tim and Moby are finally on the monorail. Moby raises his arms and beeps. Tim looks annoyed. TIM: Yeah. Woo. Hmm. I wonder how long this crummy monorail trip will be. On-screen, Tim looks at the map. TIM: Most maps have their scale printed on them. That’s the ratio between distances on a map, and distances on the surface of the earth. On this map, one centimeter is equal to 25 meters. That's a scale of 1 to 2,500. On-screen, Tim points to the scale on the map. It reads, 1 centimeter equals 25 meters. The ratio, 1 to 2,500, appears. Moby beeps. TIM: Okay, let's estimate! You can use any straight edge as a ruler. You could even just use the knuckles on your finger if that’s all you've got. On-screen, Tim looks at his hand. He has no knuckles, because he's a cartoon. TIM: Huh. I'll use my Very Happy Fun Land ticket! On-screen, Tim puts his ticket next to the map scale. He uses his fingernail to mark off four centimeters. TIM: Say we wanted to find the distance between the Pirates of the Major Deegan, and Mr. Frog's Car Accident. On-screen, Tim uses his ticket to measure the distance between the two rides on the map. TIM: Four centimeters, plus another four, and a little left over. Okay, it's a little over nine centimeters. We’ll just round that up to 10. When you estimate, it's best to use round numbers, which are easy to deal with in your mind. An equation appears, reading, 1 centimeter equals 25 meters. An equation appears below it, reading, 10 centimeters equals 10 times 25, equals 250 meters. TIM: So, according to this map, the two rides are about 250 meters apart. But back to this monorail track. Moby beeps. TIM: The track is a circle, more or less. It's not exactly a circle, but we're estimating here. On-screen, Tim uses his finger to trace the track on the map, forming a circle. He uses his ticket to measure the diameter of the circle. TIM: Four… plus four… plus four… Looks like our circle has a diameter of about 21 centimeters. Let’s round that down to 20, since we don't have a calculator. If one centimeter on our map is 25 meters in real life, 20 times that distance is… 500 meters. An equation appears, reading, 20 centimeters equals 20 times 25, equals 500 meters. TIM: The formula for finding a circle’s circumference is c, equals pi, or about 3.14, times the circle’s diameter. A formula appears, reading, c, equals pi times d. TIM: So, the circumference of the track equals pi times 500. Let's just round that to 3 times 500 to get 1,500 meters. An equation appears, reading, c, equals 3 times 500 meters, equals 1500 meters. TIM: I'm gonna guess we're crawling along at about, oh, a meter per second, so we're looking at 1,500 seconds on this fun-machine. Do you realize how long that is? Moby beeps. TIM: Right. About 25 minutes. On the monorail. While everyone else gets to ride the fun rides. Moby puts his arm around Tim. TIM: Get off me! Moby ruffles Tim's hair. TIM: Fine. I don't care… I don't care… I don't care… Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts